Escorpiones
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Dicen que las personas que son escorpiones, son enamoradizos, envidiosos, ambiciosos y soñadores. Cuatro personas nos confirmaran lo dicho, personas independientes, sin nada en común, quizás solo tal vez que sean escorpiones.
1. Amy Benson

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia participa en el Reto "Twittero" del Foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

"**Escorpiones"**

_Dicen que las personas que son escorpiones, son enamoradizos, envidiosos, ambiciosos y soñadores. ¡Dicen! _

**I**

**Enamorada**

Porque a pesar de que todos sus amigos dijeran que ese chico era raro y que no había que juntarse con él, ella pensaba todo lo contrario. No es que fuera raro, sino que era misterioso, algo verdaderamente atrayente.

No entendía porque los demás no notaban que era un chico bastante apuesto, que su voz era seria pero que resultaba encantadora, o la mirada fría y seria que tenía hipnotizaba a cualquier.

Le picaban las manos por las ansias de querer ir y conversar con él, que pasearan un rato, que jugaran tal vez, o que quizás que tan solo él la mirara a ella, como ella siempre lo hacía con él.

La chica suspiró angustiada, Tom Riddle nunca iba a fijarse en alguien como ella.

Nadie se fijaría en la escuálida Amy Benson.

No alguien tan perfecto como Tom.

* * *

_No sabía que tipo de faceta poner de Amy Benson, entonces me imaginé que ella de niña estaría enamorada de Tom. Espero que les guste, la próxima semana subiré el próximo capítulo. _


	2. Leanne

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

"**Escorpiones"**

_Dicen que las personas que son escorpiones, son enamoradizos, envidiosos, ambiciosos y soñadores. ¡Dicen! _

**II**

**Soñar**

Miró a su amiga Katie entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch. La joven morena se detuvo y quedó mirando como su amiga se movía de forma sutil y fuerte en el aire.

Su amiga Katie era la chica perfecta, guapa, alta, atleta, una estudiante con buenas notas e integrante del equipo de Quidditch. Los chicos se giraban para verla cuando ella pasaba dejando el aire impregnado de su aroma a manzanas.

Ella ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas parecerse un poco a Katie, en todos los sentidos si fuera posible.

Le gustaría hacer lo mismo. Pero ella no era tan guapa, le tenía miedo a las alturas y era una estudiante promedio normal, no poseía un aroma tan encantador, ni mucho menos su risa.

Pero eso no le impedía a Leanne soñar, al fin y al cabo, soñar no cuesta nada.

* * *

_ Leanne es amiga de Katie Bell, estuvo presente en el momento en que tocó el collar maldito. Gracias a por su review. Besos! _


	3. Regulus Black

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

"**Escorpiones"**

_Dicen que las personas que son escorpiones, son enamoradizos, envidiosos, ambiciosos y soñadores. ¡Dicen! _

**III**

**Envidia **

Lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo. Tenía un grupo de amigos unidos, una chica pelirroja que casi siempre peleaba con uno de ellos pero que siempre les daba consejos en ocasiones. Era guapo, popular, lo tenía todo.

Y por sobretodo, tenía libertad.

Se había librado del peso de su familia, podría decir que estaba solo, pero era mentira, no lo estaba, tenía a sus amigos.

¿Y él que tenía?

El peso de un futuro en sus hombros, su familia cerrada, una casa oscura, amigos que no lo son y encerrado como un hipogrifo en una jaula de pájaros.

Totalmente atrapado.

Su hermano Sirius tenía libertad y era lo que más envidiaba de él. Porque después de todo lo que más quería Regulus era ser libre un poco.

* * *

_Lo subo casi de inmediato después del otro capítulo c: _


	4. Percy Weasley

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

"**Escorpiones"**

_Dicen que las personas que son escorpiones, son enamoradizos, envidiosos, ambiciosos y soñadores. ¡Dicen! _

**IV**

**Ambiciosos **

Al contrario de sus hermanos o de sus padres, él no se conformaba con lo que tenía, más bien, con lo poco que tenían. Él siempre quería más, quería tener mucho más. No quería tener que pasarles su ropa a sus hermanos chicos cuando crecieran o tener que darle sus cosas usadas a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

Él quería que tuvieran cosas buenas y nuevas claramente, pero siendo humilde nunca llegaría a ellas.

¿Estaba mal ser ambicioso? ¿Estaba mal aspirar más allá?

No lo sabía, pero Percy Weasley tenía algo claro.

Si no era ambicioso, no podría llegar a más.

Y si no llegaba a más su familia no siempre tendría cosas buenas.

* * *

_He terminado las cuatro viñetas *-*_


End file.
